


Together

by Zad0k (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Oneshot, Pipabeth - Freeform, Tartarus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zad0k
Summary: Instead of Percy falling into Tartarus with Annabeth, it's Piper.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Together

Piper was holding onto a rocky edge with one of her hands, dangling over a dark pit. She was holding onto Annabeth’s hand with her free hand, trying her best to pull the both of them up. Cracks continued to appear on the ground as the place rumbled, Nico and Hazel shouting.

Piper desperately looked around, her grip becoming weaker on the ledge, stronger on Annabeth’s wrist. Nico reached out his hand, desperately trying to pull them up. He was too far away.

Hazel continued shouting for help from the others, but they would never make it in time. Annabeth’s leg continued to be pulled, almost as if it was being separated from her body. Her entire body was red--leg, arms, and face.

“P-Piper.. you gotta let me go,” Annabeth croaked out, her voice raspy. Piper furiously shook her head, her face becoming pale. Both of the girls' bodies were covered in cuts and scrapes. Blood trickled down from their cuts and scrapes, soaking through their clothes.

“I’m not letting you go to Tartarus by yourself, Annabeth!” Piper choked out. “Y-you won’t make it by yourself…” It all eventually clicked in Annabeth’s head. “You can’t, Piper!” Annabeth shouted, her leg being tugged harder and harder.

She yelped in pain as Piper looked down at Annabeth. “We’re going together. I’m not leaving you.” Piper looked up towards Nico, holding the edge barely with her fingers. “Nico, we’ll meet you on the other side! Lead the others! We’ll see you there! I promise!”

Nico hesitated before he nodded and turned around. Piper looked back down at Annabeth, giving her a reassuring smile. “Together, Annabeth. We’re doing this together. Just like Sparta.”

Annabeth shakily nodded as Piper let go. The two of them slowly fell into the abyss, winds roaring loudly in their ears. It was just like when Piper fell off the railing at the Grand Canyon and Jason jumped over to save her and flew her back up. This time though, she wouldn’t fly up.

Annabeth pulled Piper close, placing her face on the other girl’s chest. She closed her eyes as the two held onto each other tightly, refusing to be separated. “It’ll be alright, Annabeth,” Piper said without a hint of charmspeak. “It’ll be alright.”

And Annabeth believed her.


End file.
